


warm & cozy

by noahsenpai



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, masato is cute and a lil out of character in this maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsenpai/pseuds/noahsenpai
Summary: some short & sweet renmasa fluff to brighten your day (●°u°●) 」
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	warm & cozy

Ah, summer. The time that every youth looked forward to from the very first day of the school year in April. Despite the fact that the school year still ran through the summer, the weather was perhaps the nicest it would ever be all year, and everyone was itching to get outside and soak up that beautiful sunlight.

Well, maybe except for Ren Jinguji.

The Shining Agency had put all of its idols on leave during the warmest months of the year due to Shining Saotome’s recovery from a torn meniscus. So, this meant that ST ☆ RISH and QUARTET NIGHT essentially had three months to tend to themselves and do whatever they wanted. So far, the groups had gotten together to go to the beach twice, and since they went during a weekday, they had nearly the whole expanse of sand and chilly, beautiful blue waters to themselves.

Masato could honestly get used to this. If not for his pretentious red-headed roommate.

Ren had been sleeping a lot since their break started. Masato began to worry if he was sick, but whenever he woke up at around two o’clock in the afternoon, he looked more refreshed than ever. Perhaps he was trying to catch up on sleep, making up for all the late nights and early mornings running to and from the events set up by the agency. But Ren usually kept to himself until later in the evening, when he and Masato would cuddle on the couch and binge watch their favorite shows from their childhood. It made Masato long for the mornings that he and his roommate would spend waking up together.

It was a particularly hot day in the middle of July when Masato decided to strike. It was almost eleven o’clock in the morning when he was finishing up his regular puttering in the kitchen. The groups had no plans for the day, so he decided that the best use of his time could be put towards spending time with his roommate.

He walked up the stairs and gently pried their room door open, slowly and carefully so it wouldn’t squeak. He stalked, rather quietly and gracefully, over to Ren’s bed, fighting against the urge to gush out loud when his gaze traveled along the figure of his sleeping roommate.

That’s when Masato decided what he was going to do. Creeping over to the edge of the bed, he slowly and carefully crawled in next to his sleeping roommate. The subtle movements, however, were enough to stir the usual heavy sleeper, and he slowly turned onto his back.

“Ohayou…” Ren murmured sleepily, stretching his arms above his head and letting out a squeaky noise in his throat that made Masato practically die on the spot.

“Good morning to you, too,” Masato replied softly. At this point he couldn’t help himself but reach over and trace along the curve of Ren’s collarbone; the finger traveled down slightly and experimentally ran across one of his pectoral muscles. The gesture caused Ren to giggle slightly, the muscles twitching under every slight move that Masato’s finger made.

“Masaaaa,” Ren whined. “Don’t tickle me, too early…”

Masato blushed, realizing that Ren had never called him by this ridiculous nickname before. But it was a nice change. Deciding that being a sneaky bugger never really hurt anyone, he leaned over and started poking Ren all along his chest. Ren squirmed slightly and let out a full-blown squeak when Masato’s fingers reached his neck, shrugging up his shoulder and giggling sweetly.

“Stop,” Ren whined, pushing weakly at Masato’s hands.

“But I want you to pay attention to me,” Masato replied, wrapping his arms around Ren’s shoulders.

“It’s too early…” Ren’s complaint was cut off when Masato pressed his lips lightly against his roommate’s temple. Ren let out a small sigh and pressed his head into the crook of Masato’s shoulder.

A few moments passed before Ren broke the silence. “Hey, Masa?”

“Yes?”

“You do realize I sleep naked, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> random thought but i like to think that ren & syo are the ones who do the rap verses in some starish songs uwu
> 
> i thought of this when i was falling asleep last night lmao
> 
> [my tumblr](https://noahsenpai.tumblr.com)   
>  [my anime blog](https://juntas-dimples.tumblr.com)
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
